Predefinição:Navbar-right
|Iron Pickaxe = 1 |Dirt Block = 2 |Stone Block = 3 |Iron Broadsword = 4 |Mushroom = 5 |Iron Shortsword = 6 |Iron Hammer = 7 |Torch = 8 |Wood = 9 |Iron Axe = 10 |Iron Ore = 11 |Copper Ore = 12 |Gold Ore = 13 |Silver Ore = 14 |Copper Watch = 15 |Silver Watch = 16 |Gold Watch = 17 |Depth Meter = 18 |Gold Bar = 19 |Copper Bar = 20 |Silver Bar = 21 |Iron Bar = 22 |Gel = 23 |Wooden Sword = 24 |Wooden Door = 25 |Stone Wall = 26 |Acorn = 27 |Lesser Healing Potion = 28 |Life Crystal = 29 |Dirt Wall = 30 |Bottle = 31 |Wooden Table = 32 |Furnace = 33 |Wooden Chair = 34 |Iron Anvil = 35 |Work Bench = 36 |Goggles = 37 |Lens = 38 |Wooden Bow = 39 |Wooden Arrow = 40 |Flaming Arrow = 41 |Shuriken = 42 |Suspicious Looking Eye = 43 |Demon Bow = 44 |War Axe of the Night = 45 |Light's Bane = 46 |Unholy Arrow = 47 |Chest = 48 |Band of Regeneration = 49 |Magic Mirror = 50 |Jester's Arrow = 51 |Angel Statue = 52 |Cloud in a Bottle = 53 |Hermes Boots = 54 |Enchanted Boomerang = 55 |Demonite Ore = 56 |Demonite Bar = 57 |Heart = 58 |Corrupt Seeds = 59 |Vile Mushroom = 60 |Ebonstone Block = 61 |Grass Seeds = 62 |Sunflower = 63 |Vilethorn = 64 |Starfury = 65 |Purification Powder = 66 |Vile Powder = 67 |Rotten Chunk = 68 |Worm Tooth = 69 |Worm Food = 70 |Copper Coin = 71 |Silver Coin = 72 |Gold Coin = 73 |Platinum Coin = 74 |Fallen Star = 75 |Copper Greaves = 76 |Iron Greaves = 77 |Silver Greaves = 78 |Gold Greaves = 79 |Copper Chainmail = 80 |Iron Chainmail = 81 |Silver Chainmail = 82 |Gold Chainmail = 83 |Grappling Hook = 84 |Iron Chain = 85 |Shadow Scale = 86 |Piggy Bank = 87 |Mining Helmet = 88 |Copper Helmet = 89 |Iron Helmet = 90 |Silver Helmet = 91 |Gold Helmet = 92 |Wood Wall = 93 |Wood Platform = 94 |Flintlock Pistol = 95 |Musket = 96 |Musket Ball = 97 |Minishark = 98 |Iron Bow = 99 |Shadow Greaves = 100 |Shadow Scalemail = 101 |Shadow Helmet = 102 |Nightmare Pickaxe = 103 |The Breaker = 104 |Candle = 105 |Copper Chandelier = 106 |Silver Chandelier = 107 |Gold Chandelier = 108 |Mana Crystal = 109 |Lesser Mana Potion = 110 |Band of Starpower = 111 |Flower of Fire = 112 |Magic Missile = 113 |Dirt Rod = 114 |Orb of Light = 115 |Meteorite Ore = 116 |Meteorite Bar = 117 |Hook = 118 |Flamarang = 119 |Molten Fury = 120 |Fiery Greatsword = 121 |Molten Pickaxe = 122 |Meteor Helmet = 123 |Meteor Suit = 124 |Meteor Leggings = 125 |Bottled Water = 126 |Space Gun = 127 |Rocket Boots = 128 |Gray Brick = 129 |Gray Brick Wall = 130 |Red Brick = 131 |Red Brick Wall = 132 |Clay Block = 133 |Blue Brick = 134 |Blue Brick Wall = 135 |Chain Lantern = 136 |Green Brick = 137 |Green Brick Wall = 138 |Pink Brick = 139 |Pink Brick Wall = 140 |Gold Brick = 141 |Gold Brick Wall = 142 |Silver Brick = 143 |Silver Brick Wall = 144 |Copper Brick = 145 |Copper Brick Wall = 146 |Spike = 147 |Water Candle = 148 |Book = 149 |Cobweb = 150 |Necro Helmet = 151 |Necro Breastplate = 152 |Necro Greaves = 153 |Bone = 154 |Muramasa = 155 |Cobalt Shield = 156 |Aqua Scepter = 157 |Lucky Horseshoe = 158 |Shiny Red Balloon = 159 |Harpoon = 160 |Spiky Ball = 161 |Ball O' Hurt = 162 |Blue Moon = 163 |Handgun = 164 |Water Bolt = 165 |Bomb = 166 |Dynamite = 167 |Grenade = 168 |Sand Block = 169 |Glass = 170 |Sign = 171 |Ash Block = 172 |Obsidian = 173 |Hellstone = 174 |Hellstone Bar = 175 |Mud Block = 176 |Sapphire = 177 |Ruby = 178 |Emerald = 179 |Topaz = 180 |Amethyst = 181 |Diamond = 182 |Glowing Mushroom = 183 |Star = 184 |Ivy Whip = 185 |Breathing Reed = 186 |Flipper = 187 |Healing Potion = 188 |Mana Potion = 189 |Blade of Grass = 190 |Thorn Chakram = 191 |Obsidian Brick = 192 |Obsidian Skull = 193 |Mushroom Grass Seeds = 194 |Jungle Grass Seeds = 195 |Wooden Hammer = 196 |Star Cannon = 197 |Blue Phaseblade = 198 |Red Phaseblade = 199 |Green Phaseblade = 200 |Purple Phaseblade = 201 |White Phaseblade = 202 |Yellow Phaseblade = 203 |Meteor Hamaxe = 204 |Empty Bucket = 205 |Water Bucket = 206 |Lava Bucket = 207 |Jungle Rose = 208 |Stinger = 209 |Vine = 210 |Feral Claws = 211 |Anklet of the Wind = 212 |Staff of Regrowth = 213 |Hellstone Brick = 214 |Whoopie Cushion = 215 |Shackle = 216 |Molten Hamaxe = 217 |Flamelash = 218 |Phoenix Blaster = 219 |Sunfury = 220 |Hellforge = 221 |Clay Pot = 222 |Nature's Gift = 223 |Bed = 224 |Silk = 225 |Lesser Restoration Potion = 226 |Restoration Potion = 227 |Jungle Hat = 228 |Jungle Shirt = 229 |Jungle Pants = 230 |Molten Helmet = 231 |Molten Breastplate = 232 |Molten Greaves = 233 |Meteor Shot = 234 |Sticky Bomb = 235 |Black Lens = 236 |Sunglasses = 237 |Wizard Hat = 238 |Top Hat = 239 |Tuxedo Shirt = 240 |Tuxedo Pants = 241 |Summer Hat = 242 |Bunny Hood = 243 |Plumber's Hat = 244 |Plumber's Shirt = 245 |Plumber's Pants = 246 |Hero's Hat = 247 |Hero's Shirt = 248 |Hero's Pants = 249 |Fish Bowl = 250 |Archaeologist's Hat = 251 |Archaeologist's Jacket = 252 |Archaeologist's Pants = 253 |Black Dye = 254 |Green Dye = 255 |Ninja Hood = 256 |Ninja Shirt = 257 |Ninja Pants = 258 |Leather = 259 |Red Hat = 260 |Goldfish = 261 |Robe = 262 |Robot Hat = 263 |Gold Crown = 264 |Hellfire Arrow = 265 |Sandgun = 266 |Guide Voodoo Doll = 267 |Diving Helmet = 268 |Familiar Shirt = 269 |Familiar Pants = 270 |Familiar Wig = 271 |Demon Scythe = 272 |Night's Edge = 273 |Dark Lance = 274 |Coral = 275 |Cactus = 276 |Trident = 277 |Silver Bullet = 278 |Throwing Knife = 279 |Spear = 280 |Blowpipe = 281 |Glowstick = 282 |Seed = 283 |Wooden Boomerang = 284 |Aglet = 285 |Sticky Glowstick = 286 |Poisoned Knife = 287 |Obsidian Skin Potion = 288 |Regeneration Potion = 289 |Swiftness Potion = 290 |Gills Potion = 291 |Ironskin Potion = 292 |Mana Regeneration Potion = 293 |Magic Power Potion = 294 |Featherfall Potion = 295 |Spelunker Potion = 296 |Invisibility Potion = 297 |Shine Potion = 298 |Night Owl Potion = 299 |Battle Potion = 300 |Thorns Potion = 301 |Water Walking Potion = 302 |Archery Potion = 303 |Hunter Potion = 304 |Gravitation Potion = 305 |Gold Chest = 306 |Daybloom Seeds = 307 |Moonglow Seeds = 308 |Blinkroot Seeds = 309 |Deathweed Seeds = 310 |Waterleaf Seeds = 311 |Fireblossom Seeds = 312 |Daybloom = 313 |Moonglow = 314 |Blinkroot = 315 |Deathweed = 316 |Waterleaf = 317 |Fireblossom = 318 |Shark Fin = 319 |Feather = 320 |Tombstone = 321 |Mime Mask = 322 |Antlion Mandible = 323 |Illegal Gun Parts = 324 |The Doctor's Shirt = 325 |The Doctor's Pants = 326 |Golden Key = 327 |Shadow Chest = 328 |Shadow Key = 329 |Obsidian Brick Wall = 330 |Jungle Spores = 331 |Loom = 332 |Piano = 333 |Dresser = 334 |Bench = 335 |Bathtub = 336 |Red Banner = 337 |Green Banner = 338 |Blue Banner = 339 |Yellow Banner = 340 |Lamp Post = 341 |Tiki Torch = 342 |Barrel = 343 |Chinese Lantern = 344 |Cooking Pot = 345 |Safe = 346 |Skull Lantern = 347 |Trash Can = 348 |Candelabra = 349 |Pink Vase = 350 |Mug = 351 |Keg = 352 |Ale = 353 |Bookcase = 354 |Throne = 355 |Bowl = 356 |Bowl of Soup = 357 |Toilet = 358 |Grandfather Clock = 359 |Armor Statue = 360 |Goblin Battle Standard = 361 |Tattered Cloth = 362 |Sawmill = 363 |Cobalt Ore = 364 |Mythril Ore = 365 |Adamantite Ore = 366 |Pwnhammer = 367 |Excalibur = 368 |Hallowed Seeds = 369 |Ebonsand Block = 370 |Cobalt Hat = 371 |Cobalt Helmet = 372 |Cobalt Mask = 373 |Cobalt Breastplate = 374 |Cobalt Leggings = 375 |Mythril Hood = 376 |Mythril Helmet = 377 |Mythril Hat = 378 |Mythril Chainmail = 379 |Mythril Greaves = 380 |Cobalt Bar = 381 |Mythril Bar = 382 |Cobalt Chainsaw = 383 |Mythril Chainsaw = 384 |Cobalt Drill = 385 |Mythril Drill = 386 |Adamantite Chainsaw = 387 |Adamantite Drill = 388 |Dao of Pow = 389 |Mythril Halberd = 390 |Adamantite Bar = 391 |Glass Wall = 392 |Compass = 393 |Diving Gear = 394 |GPS = 395 |Obsidian Horseshoe = 396 |Obsidian Shield = 397 |Tinkerer's Workshop = 398 |Cloud in a Balloon = 399 |Adamantite Headgear = 400 |Adamantite Helmet = 401 |Adamantite Mask = 402 |Adamantite Breastplate = 403 |Adamantite Leggings = 404 |Spectre Boots = 405 |Adamantite Glaive = 406 |Toolbelt = 407 |Pearlsand Block = 408 |Pearlstone Block = 409 |Mining Shirt = 410 |Mining Pants = 411 |Pearlstone Brick = 412 |Iridescent Brick = 413 |Mudstone Block = 414 |Cobalt Brick = 415 |Mythril Brick = 416 |Pearlstone Brick Wall = 417 |Iridescent Brick Wall = 418 |Mudstone Brick Wall = 419 |Cobalt Brick Wall = 420 |Mythril Brick Wall = 421 |Holy Water = 422 |Unholy Water = 423 |Silt Block = 424 |Fairy Bell = 425 |Breaker Blade = 426 |Blue Torch = 427 |Red Torch = 428 |Green Torch = 429 |Purple Torch = 430 |White Torch = 431 |Yellow Torch = 432 |Demon Torch = 433 |Clockwork Assault Rifle = 434 |Cobalt Repeater = 435 |Mythril Repeater = 436 |Dual Hook = 437 |Star Statue = 438 |Sword Statue = 439 |Slime Statue = 440 |Goblin Statue = 441 |Shield Statue = 442 |Bat Statue = 443 |Fish Statue = 444 |Bunny Statue = 445 |Skeleton Statue = 446 |Reaper Statue = 447 |Woman Statue = 448 |Imp Statue = 449 |Gargoyle Statue = 450 |Gloom Statue = 451 |Hornet Statue = 452 |Bomb Statue = 453 |Crab Statue = 454 |Hammer Statue = 455 |Potion Statue = 456 |Spear Statue = 457 |Cross Statue = 458 |Jellyfish Statue = 459 |Bow Statue = 460 |Boomerang Statue = 461 |Boot Statue = 462 |Chest Statue = 463 |Bird Statue = 464 |Axe Statue = 465 |Corrupt Statue = 466 |Tree Statue = 467 |Anvil Statue = 468 |Pickaxe Statue = 469 |Mushroom Statue = 470 |Eyeball Statue = 471 |Pillar Statue = 472 |Heart Statue = 473 |Pot Statue = 474 |Sunflower Statue = 475 |King Statue = 476 |Queen Statue = 477 |Pirahna Statue = 478 |Planked Wall = 479 |Wooden Beam = 480 |Adamantite Repeater = 481 |Adamantite Sword = 482 |Cobalt Sword = 483 |Mythril Sword = 484 |Moon Charm = 485 |Ruler = 486 |Crystal Ball = 487 |Disco Ball = 488 |Sorcerer Emblem = 489 |Warrior Emblem = 490 |Ranger Emblem = 491 |Demon Wings = 492 |Angel Wings = 493 |Magical Harp = 494 |Rainbow Rod = 495 |Ice Rod = 496 |Neptune's Shell = 497 |Mannequin = 498 |Greater Healing Potion = 499 |Greater Mana Potion = 500 |Pixie Dust = 501 |Crystal Shard = 502 |Clown Hat = 503 |Clown Shirt = 504 |Clown Pants = 505 |Flamethrower = 506 |Bell = 507 |Harp = 508 |Wrench = 509 |Wire Cutter = 510 |Active Stone Block = 511 |Inactive Stone Block = 512 |Lever = 513 |Laser Rifle = 514 |Crystal Bullet = 515 |Holy Arrow = 516 |Magic Dagger = 517 |Crystal Storm = 518 |Cursed Flames = 519 |Soul of Light = 520 |Soul of Night = 521 |Cursed Flame = 522 |Cursed Torch = 523 |Adamantite Forge = 524 |Mythril Anvil = 525 |Unicorn Horn = 526 |Dark Shard = 527 |Light Shard = 528 |Red Pressure Plate = 529 |Wire = 530 |Spell Tome = 531 |Star Cloak = 532 |Megashark = 533 |Shotgun = 534 |Philosopher's Stone = 535 |Titan Glove = 536 |Cobalt Naginata = 537 |Switch = 538 |Dart Trap = 539 |Boulder = 540 |Green Pressure Plate = 541 |Gray Pressure Plate = 542 |Brown Pressure Plate = 543 |Mechanical Eye = 544 |Cursed Arrow = 545 |Cursed Bullet = 546 |Soul of Fright = 547 |Soul of Might = 548 |Soul of Sight = 549 |Gungnir = 550 |Hallowed Plate Mail = 551 |Hallowed Greaves = 552 |Hallowed Helmet = 553 |Cross Necklace = 554 |Mana Flower = 555 |Mechanical Worm = 556 |Mechanical Skull = 557 |Hallowed Headgear = 558 |Hallowed Mask = 559 |Slime Crown = 560 |Light Disc = 561 |Soul of Flight = 575 |Music Box = 576 |Demonite Brick = 577 |Hallowed Repeater = 578 |Hamdrax = 579 |Explosives = 580 |Inlet Pump = 581 |Outlet Pump = 582 |1 Second Timer = 583 |3 Second Timer = 584 |5 Second Timer = 585 |Candy Cane Block = 586 |Candy Cane Wall = 587 |Santa Hat = 588 |Santa Shirt = 589 |Santa Pants = 590 |Green Candy Cane Block = 591 |Green Candy Cane Wall = 592 |Snow Block = 593 |Snow Brick = 594 |Snow Brick Wall = 595 |Blue Light = 596 |Red Light = 597 |Green Light = 598 |Blue Present = 599 |Green Present = 600 |Yellow Present = 601 |Snow Globe = 602 |Carrot = 603 |Blue Slime = 1 |Demon Eye = 2 |Zombie = 3 |Eye of Cthulhu = 4 |Servant of Cthulhu = 5 |Eater of Souls = 6 |Devourer = 7 |Giant Worm = 10 |Eater of Worlds = 13 |Mother Slime = 16 |Merchant = 17 |Nurse = 18 |Arms Dealer = 19 |Dryad = 20 |Skeleton = 21 |Guide = 22 |Meteor Head = 23 |Fire Imp = 24 |Burning Sphere = 25 |Goblin Peon = 26 |Goblin Thief = 27 |Goblin Warrior = 28 |Goblin Sorcerer = 29 |Chaos Ball = 30 |Angry Bones = 31 |Dark Caster = 32 |Water Sphere = 33 |Burning Skull = 34 |Skeletron = 35 |Old Man = 37 |Demolitionist = 38 |Bone Serpent = 39 |Hornet = 42 |Man Eater = 43 |Dead Miner = 44 |Tim = 45 |Bunny = 46 |Corrupt Bunny = 47 |Harpey = 48 |Cave Bat = 49 |King Slime = 50 |Jungle Bat = 51 |Doctor Bones = 52 |The Groom = 53 |Clothier = 54 |Goldfish = 55 |Snatcher = 56 |Corrupt Goldfish = 57 |Piranha = 58 |Lava Slime = 59 |Hellbat = 60 |Vulture = 61 |Demon = 62 |Blue Jellyfish = 63 |Pink Jellyfish = 64 |Shark = 65 |Voodoo Demon = 66 |Crab = 67 |Dungeon Guardian = 68 |Antlion = 69 |Spike Ball = 70 |Dungeon Slime = 71 |Blazing Wheel = 72 |Goblin Scout = 73 |Bird = 74 |Pixie = 75 |Armored Skeleton = 77 |Mummy = 78 |Dark Mummy = 79 |Light Mummy = 80 |Corrupt Slime = 81 |Wraith = 82 |Cursed Hammer = 83 |Enchanted Sword = 84 |Mimic = 85 |Unicorn = 86 |Wyvern = 87 |Giant Bat = 93 |Corruptor = 94 |Digger = 95 |Seeker = 98 |Clinger = 101 |Angler Fish = 102 |Green Jellyfish = 103 |Werewolf = 104 |Goblin Tinkerer = 107 |Wizard = 108 |Clown = 109 |Skeleton Archer = 110 |Goblin Archer = 111 |Vile Spit = 112 |Wall of Flesh = 113 |The Hungry = 115 |Leech Head = 117 |Chaos Elemental = 120 |Slimer = 121 |Gastropod = 122 |Mechanic = 124 |Retinazer = 125 |Spazmatism = 126 |Skeleton Prime = 127 |Bald Zombie = 132 |Wandering Eye = 133 |The Destroyer = 134 |Illuminant Bat = 137 |Illuminant Slime = 138 |Probe = 139 |Possessed Armor = 140 |Toxic Sludge = 141 |Santa Claus = 142 |Snowman Gangsta = 143 |Mister Stabby = 144 |Snow Balla = 145 | }} This is a simple template used in infoboxes to display the ID of an item.